


No Matter What

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Series: Polaroid Snapshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their less than ideal circumstances, Taeil believes he and Minhyung will be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from No Matter What by Boa ft. Beenzino.

Minhyung carried the scent of creek water, wildflowers and blueberries as he tracked mud inside Taeil’s cabin, looking mostly unabashed, a tiny bit sheepish perhaps, ears perked, tail high, wagging even though his silvery fur was drenched, leaking fat droplets which soaked the hallway carpet underneath his paws - judging by his disheveled appearance, the younger probably swam through the brook, surmised Taeil, pulling a clean towel off the shelf. Walking toward the drowned wolf, he plopped down on the hardwood floor, allowing Minhyung to crawl between his stretched legs, then lifted the terry cloth to rub the other’s pelt dry, momentarily pausing so he could remove the stray twigs and leaves tangled in the puppy fuzz that hadn’t been shed yet; “Your mother will kill you, young man,” commented Taeil, his grin fond nonetheless, laughing when the beta licked his chin affectionately. “I’m not this easy, pup,” the elder remarked, breaking out in giggles the next minute, having toppled over the ground with Minhyung draped above his torso, a wet nose poking behind his ear, tickling him pink, “Alright, I won’t tell her,” gasped Taeil among the helpless sniggers, twitching involuntary from the sensation, “Stop, please,” he tittered, patting the younger’s flank, resigned. Yipping happily, the beta finally ceased his ministrations, tongue lolling sideways, the mischievous canine grin conveying his satisfaction; huffing, breathless, Taeil met the wolf’s gaze, a tender smile blooming across his lips at the sight of genuine delight, “Shower time, little troublemaker,” he told Minhyung, clasping his arms firmly around the younger who attempted wriggling free.

While Taeil climbed onto his feet, groaning under Minhyung’s full weight, he recalled carrying a much smaller, bright eyed, paint covered pup to the summer camp washroom at age fifteen - the other boy had grown like a weed ever since, surpassing the elder in terms of height last Spring, limbs becoming slender, lanky, posture slightly hunched, gait floundering, attributes the omega altogether found endearing. Minhyung had roughly two years till maturity, physical and mental adulthood, a period the elder wished the beta could spend growing, experimenting before he was bound to obey the pack rules, acknowledge the duties belonging to his status, their mating bond included: honestly, Taeil felt apprehension nagging at his mind whenever the subject came up, despite the various reassurances he had received. Currently their link was dormant, meaning the younger was largely unaware of the implications, all the consequences hidden, although he instinctively sought Taeil’s proximity, attention, visiting the omega daily, showcasing possessive behaviour in others’ presence, especially alphas, growl soft, the cadence menacing, eliciting knowing glances and laughter amid the pack members. Considering Minhyung was merely acting upon his gut feelings, entirely guileless, the elder couldn’t hold the young wolf responsible, therefore Taeil alone had to persevere, keep a brave front, meanwhile fighting the inevitable pull, swallowing the potent mixture of anxiety, frustration that accompanied discovering one’s mate early on - the five year gap sure complicated matters.

“Minhyung, don’t be such a baby,” scolded the omega, wheezing, as he struggled to remove an insistent beta clinging onto his neck, shoulders, “You can shower unattended just fine,” the elder pinched a paw, grimacing when the younger whined right beside his ear, “Moreover, I need to clean up the mess  _ someone _ left by the entrance,” he added, ignoring the remorseful whimpers. Depositing the younger in the bathtub, Taeil crouched near the edge, stroking the other’s head, “I’ll leave the clothes on the rack, the fresh towels are in the cupboard,” he said, letting the beta nip on his fingers; sometimes Minhyung’s innocent demeanor still caught him off guard, awakening the protective reactions within: actually the omega shouldn’t coddle the boy, mate or not, a notion he had abandoned promptly, resolution crumbling beneath imploring eyes. Minhyung was adorable, personality sweet, amiable, characteristics which didn’t allow much room for resistance, apart from the first year, during the interval the elder had spent avoiding the beta, confused, busy trying to process, comprehend their peculiar circumstances - Taeil admitted that stage could be labeled as a low point in his adult life, where he isolated himself, openly wallowing in self-pity. Ultimately, Minhyung’s parents showed him sympathy, and asked the omega if he could tutor their son after regular school hours, granting Taeil the chance to approach the younger wolf without fearing reproach or malicious talk about improper, shameless attitude; additionally, he became acquainted with the Lee family, learned their customs, beliefs through the anecdotes recounted over the dinner table.

Putting away his phone, Taeil spotted Minhyung in the living room doorway, wearing sky blue pyjamas, hair dripping wet, smelling of his lavender body wash and royal jelly infused shampoo, padding barefoot toward him, expression coy, “Can I stay the night?” the beta asked, hopeful, settling on the ground, carefully laying Taeil’s calves across his lap. “Yes, provided you finish the due assignments,” the elder replied, frowning at the damp tresses, automatically grabbing a cloth to dry the auburn strands; preening under the gentle treatment, the younger turned around, facing the omega, then planted his cheek above Taeil’s knee, tugging the other man closer, until delicate ankles were bracketing his waist, “Help me?” he pleaded, tone lilting, stare beseeching, the warmth of his upper body plastered along Taeil’s legs a pleasant, comforting sensation. “Calculus only,” conceded the elder, caressing Minhyung’s nape quietly, maintaining the eyecontact, “literature is your forte, no excuses,” he remarked, lips curving in response to the pout the beta sported; dejected, the younger boy slumped forth, burrowing into Taeil’s stomach, arms encircling the other’s hips, his inhale deep, chest rumbling in contentment, irises flashing gold - “Nap time first?”

Taeil glanced at the clock, evaluating their options, “Is twenty minute enough? You’ll wake up moody otherwise,” Minhyung hummed lazily, his “okay” muffled, drowsy; regardless he managed to rise, pulling the omega with him, who spluttered indignantly, bewildered, “Stay, please,” whispered the younger, tumbling the other man underneath him, “I missed you,” he uttered, the glint in his gaze determined, yearning. Sigh audible, the elder squirmed upon the mattress, conflicted, eyes fixed on the ceiling, “It’s fine,” murmured the beta, nuzzling Taeil’s cheek, appeasing, sliding their palms together, “Don’t worry too much,” he traced the syllables over the omega’s dainty wrist, fingertip tracing pale skin, teal colored veins, claim gossamer, but indelible, evaporating shields, dismantling the other’s defenses.

“It’s just us anyway,” Minhyung asserted, trailing off, indulgent smile pressed against his mate’s chest, eyelashes fluttering shut, breathing calm, measured, “There’s nothing to fear.”

Enveloped in the mellow heat, the scent of wild berries and pine needles lingering, silently, Taeil chose to believe him.


End file.
